Ivory Wisp
The Ivory Wisp is a type of Wisp. As its name suggests, it is ivory. History The Imprisoned Planet At some point in the past, the Ivory Wisps, along with other fellow Wisps, and their planet came under the threat of Dr. Eggman. Fortunately, they were saved by Sonic the Hedgehog. Afterward, a bunch of Ivory Wisps and other fellow Wisps settled down on Sonic's world where they helped out the residents of Sonic’s world whenever they could, the Wispons being one such way of helping in particular.https://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Colors (StH: #3) During the War During the war between the Eggman Empire and the Resistance, Resistance soldiers would use Deployment Pods to send willing Wisps onto the field in order to help on the battlefield. (StH: #3) Near the end of the war, a town that served as a hub for Wispon distribution was saved and subsequently conquered by mercenary duo Rough and Tumble. As a result of the duo taking over, many Wisps, including several Ivory Wisps, were hoarded in Deployment Pods and Wispons by the two skunk brothers. (StH: #3) Fallout In the town that Rough and Tumble had taken over, the Ivory Wisps found salvation when Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna arrived to stop the two mercenaries. During the heroes' subsequent fight with Rough and Tumble, the Ivory Wisps and their fellow Wisps were convinced by Sonic to not let the two villains boss them around. As such, the Wisps in Rough and Tumble's Wispons left them, leaving their arsenal powerless and allowing Sonic and Knuckles to defeat them. Afterward, the now-liberated Ivory Wisps decided to stick around and help the villagers defend their town by powering their Wispons. (StH: #3) Appearance The Ivory Wisp's overall appearance resembles that of a lightning bolt. On the front of its head it has two light blue eyes, and on the back of its head it has a lightning bolt-shaped appendage. Stemming from the bottom of its head, it has three triangular-shaped tentacles. Personality Being a Wisp, the Ivory Wisp is peaceful, helpful, and friendly of nature, and it enjoys spending its time with others. It gets especially well along with the good people of Sonic's world, whom it will gladly help out whenever they need it. The Ivory Wisp is not much for fighting. However, it is nonetheless brave and good-hearted. As such, it does not approve of amoral behavior and will not stand idly by when its friends need it. Abilities The Ivory Wisp is able to levitate in midair at will, which serves as its main method of transportation. The Ivory Wisp is able to generate and store its own unique variant of a powerful energy inside its own body. The Ivory Wisp can as well pass on a fraction of this energy by phasing into the recipient. Background Information *The Ivory Wisp was based on the character of the same name in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series, where it first appeared in Sonic Lost World. It was unnamed in the comic, but its name is considered tier 2 canon by this site's canon policy, as it does not contradict already established canon from tier 1. References Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Alien Races Category:Wisps